Solvated electron solution is a fundamental species in aqueous phase chemistry. The discovery of this species can be traced back to 18th century. In a recent journal publication (K. S. Tan, A. C. Grimsdale, and R. Yazami: ‘Synthesis and Characterization of Biphenyl-Based Lithium Solvated Electron Solutions’, The Journal of Physical Chemistry B, 2012, 116(30), 9056-9060), it is indicated that solvated electron solution, such as a lithium (Li) solvated electron solution (Li-SES), has the potential to be used in liquid-based batteries.
Much research efforts have since then been focused on producing liquid-based batteries. US Patent Publication Nos. 2010/0266907 and 2010141211, as well as PCT Application No. PCT/SG2013/000535 (entitled “Liquid Metal Battery”, filed Dec. 13, 2013) are few of the examples of the research efforts.
In liquid-based batteries, ceramic membranes are typically used as electrolyte and separator, allowing ions or charge carriers transfer through them while separating the anodic and cathodic components. However, chemical stability of the electrolyte membranes in the solvated electron solution is very poor.